


Micheal's turn

by FlamingBisexual



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Alternate Universe - Michael Has a Squip, Anxiety, Jeremy is Micheals squip, Rich and Micheal used to be friends, Trans Male Character, Trans Rich Goranski, trans character written by a trans person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingBisexual/pseuds/FlamingBisexual
Summary: What if Micheal took a squip instead of Jeremy to help his anxiety, but instead it changed his life(Redo)





	Micheal's turn

Micheal stands at the sink washing his hands when he hears the door open, and sees Rich stride over to a urinal glancing at him. Rich stands there, acting like his penis is so huge. He starts to wonder how Rich is peeing standing up, until he accidentally makes eye contact with the shorter boy in the mirror and looks away blushing embarrassed.

"Sup?" Rich says as if he's not peeing right now.

Micheal, even though he knows he's the only other person in there, glances around before looking down "What do you want Rich?" He sighs.

"You're uh...sufferimg from anxiety right? Just had a panic attack in science and now you're hiding in the bathroom?"

Micheal glances back at him in the mirror, making sure to look at his face even though he hates eye contact. He ignores the question, "How can you talk to people while you're..."

He shrugs "confidence. I know a way to help you build yours too"

 _He's_ _fucking with me_. Micheal thinks staring at him. Rich moves away from the stall wiping his hand on his leg, and Micheal cringes. That's disgusting.

"My squip dude! It doesn't just make you cool, or change your appearance. It can boost your confidence, cure mental issues, help with learning difficulties! I think- we think- that you would definitely benefit from one too"

He looks at him, thinking back to their freshman year. They were friends at one point when he was the least masculine looking guy ever, who always wore large hoodies (from his brother), had a lisp and seemed so nervous. Now he's the one of the most popular guys in school, short but well built and usually torments him. It hurt coming back from the summer to a new guy who had new friends. It was even worse when Rich started bullying him and outed him to his friends.

His squip managed to change Rich into a new person. He's still unsure if he believes him or not though.

"Look man, it's $400. Go to payless shoes and ask for Rack. He'll get you your squip. But it's worth it, you'll see" The shorter boy pats his arm with his unwashed hand and walks out.

Micheal has spent the rest of the week selling things he didn't want and helping around the house for pocket money. He somehow managed to raise $400 in a week, storing it in an old tin pot before driving to the mall.

His heart races in his chest from both excitement and anxiety. This squip could change his life and make it more bearable, but what if it doesn't or if it's just a scam? What if it does make Micheal popular and makes him abandon Jeremy? What if it's a trap and Rich is waiting for him with his friends?

No. If you don't take the opportunity you'll never know if it's true.

It's not that busy for a Friday evening, but theres still groups of teenagers and families wandering around the mall. He's passed by a few popular kids from his school but they pretend they didn't see him, which doesn't matter at all. Payless is right by hobby lobby and the food courts, so at least he knows where he's going.

As he enters the small shoe shop, he looks at the cashier at the till who's watching him. He has a hairstyle like wolverine, and his style of clothing makes him think of a guy from a biker gang.

Micheal bites his lip, walking to the till. "Uh...I'm looking for Rack..."

He looks down at Micheal, "That's me. Did Dustin send you? I told him not to send kids to me. Tell him I'm going to cut him off if he-"

"No...uh Rich...did..." Micheal says quietly. He fiddles with the sleeve of his hoodie anxiously and tries to look at the guy trying to calm his nerves. A thousand things are racing through his mind and he can't push them away.

"Ah...well he's on thin ice too" He says and looks around. Seeing that the shop is empty, he gestures for Micheal to follow him to the back and leads him over to a pink shoe box.

"Ladies running shoes?" Micheal mumbles to himself then goes quiet when Rack shoots him a look. He opens the box to reveal about a dozen of small grey pills and picks one out, turning to face the teen.

"Okay, now just so you know: squips are untested technology and obiously it's not exactly legal, which is why you're paying for it at the back of a shoe store. I take no responsibility for what it will do to you, and even if you could spit it out there will be _no refunds._ Now, let's see the money"

Micheal bites his lip and pulls the tin out from his pocket, then opens the lid and hands it to Rack. After counting the money, Rack hands him the squip and pockets the money with a grin. "Take it with green mountain dew. Now, get out"

Micheal leaves the store with the pill in his hand, and to the food courts to buy some mountain dew. And a red and blue slushie.

He sits down at a table looking around, then at the grey, obling pill in his palm. Everything he could ever hope for could be inside this pill. He knew it worked, after all, Rich couldn't have gone from prepubescent lispy guy, to hot as hell in just under two months. There's no way he could've gone from the way he did to they way he is that fast without some help. But there's always the odd chance that some thing will go wrong.

Hoping he hasn't wasted his time and money on a way too expensive tic tac, Micheal puts it on his tongue and washes it down with mountain dew as if he would for paracetamol. He waits. And he waits.

Nothing.

He sighs disappointed that it didn't work, and that he believed such a thing existed. A computer pill? Really? How had he believed that it could be real?!

Micheal groans and sips his slushie hoping for a brain freeze. Instead, he gets something worse.

A sharp pain shoots through his brain and down his spine, almost like electricity, and he yelps in pain.

_**Calibration in process. Please excuse some mild discomfort** _

"Mild?" He winces putting a hand to his forehead trying to find the voice. The pain spreads down across his shoulders, growing more intense with each second. Micheal whimpers, his arms shaking and his muscles on fire.

**_Calibration_ ** _**complete** _ **_._ ** **_Access_ ** _**procedure initiated. Discomfort** _ _**level** _ **_may_ ** _**increase** _ **_._ **

Micheal let's out a scream, his body twitching and spasming uncontrollably as agony washes over him. His skull feels like its a balloon with too much air in it and that any minute it'll pop. He squeezes his eyes shut as pained tears start to fill his eyes.

People look over at him as he falls out his chair, having no control over his limbs. He took a deadly drug and now he's going to die! This is what he gets for believing the boy who bullies him.

_**Accessing neural memory; Accessing muscle memory; Access procedure complete:** _

The pain comes to an abrupt stop, and Micheal opens his eyes panting. A familiar blue figure materalises in front of him, and grins down at the boy at the floor. Then he hears the unmistakable voice of his best friend.

**_Micheal Mell, Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor._ **

_**Your SQUIP** _


End file.
